First snow you came to me
by xasihwang
Summary: "Gadis buta 'Xi Luhan' hidup seorang diri sampai kedatangan 'Oh Sehun' yang mengaku – ngaku sebagai sahabat Luhan sewaktu kecil demi memenuhi perjanjian utangnya dengan seseorang dan ketahuilah antara Luhan dan Sehun ada yang salah dengan mereka..."
1. Chapter 1

**Title : First Snow You Came to me **

**Genre : (Hurt/comfort, rommace,sad)**

** Rated : T (teen) **

** Lenght : 1- ?**

** Warning : (Gender Switch, OOC, TYPOS, SAD, ETC)**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**

**Another Cast : Jung Krystal, Kim Jongin, jung daeun**

**Desclaimer : ini hanya milik allah SWT dan saya hanya meminjam nama orang yang bersangkutan.**

**Summarry : **_**"Gadis buta 'Xi Luhan' hidup seorang diri sampai kedatangan 'Oh Sehun' yang mengaku – ngaku sebagai sahabat Luhan sewaktu kecil demi memenuhi perjanjian utangnya dengan seseorang dan ketahuilah antara Luhan dan Sehun ada yang salah dengan mereka..."**_

**HUNHAN STORY**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hai.. hai.. readers ! kenalin dulu aku Gokku *gak nanya* dan ini adalah FF pertama Gokku yang bisa dibilang gaje plus abal – abal *maafin ya ?* Gokku emang Hunhan Hard Shipper banget *yang hunhan shipper angkat kaki coba* dan selain hunhan shipper Gokku juga lumayan suka – suka ama Chanbaek *tapi gak terlalu shipper, hanya mengagumi* Gokku terispirasi buat FF ini karena Gokku cuman pingin menyampaikan pikiran Gokku kepada readers semua *tepuk tangan* *prok...prok..prok* buat chapter 1 ini Gokku persembahkan buat para readers sekalian. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi * manusia tidak ada yang sempurna guys* maklumlah penulis abal – abal. Jadi silahkan nikmati ceritanya *tidak buat dimakan* dan terima kasih. See you...

*bow*

**^^HAPPY READING^^**

_**Chapter 1...**_

**^Normal P.O.V^**

Dari kejauhan Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu di kedai bubble tea dekat dengan daerah gangnam. Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan mata saling memandang satu sama lain. Karena ini masih jam kerja Kedai Bubble Tea itu tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya.

"bagaimana rencana yang kutawarkan ? kau tertarik sehun ?" sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi, Krystal mencoba meyakinkan Sehun sekali lagi tentang rencana mereka berdua yang masih belum meyakinkan.

"entahlah, aku masih ragu" sehun mencoba memikirkan sekali lagi tawaran nuna-nya itu dengan amat teliti. Sehun fikir ini memang rencana yang bukan hanya sekedar main – main tetapi, ini bisa menyebabkan masalah besar yang tidak terbayangkan di masa depan.

"baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi, waktuku tidak banyak" Krystal masih menunggu jawaban pasti dari Sehun tetapi, Krystal mengira mungkin Sehun masih belum siap mental dengan rencana yang ditawarkannya. Daripada berlama – lama menuggu jawaban pasti dari Sehun, Krystal melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan kedai Bubble Tea itu namun, sebelum itu terjadi sehun sempat menghentikannya.

**GREB**

"chankaman, nuna" Sehun mencoba menarik tangan nuna-nya. Krystal hanya pasrah dan kembali duduk di kursi tempat ia duduk sebelumnya dan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu tersebut.

Mereka berdua duduk saling memandang satu – sama lain mencoba memahami apa yang ada dipikiran mereka masing – masing. Sehun mulai membuka suara.

Sehun sempat menghembuskan nafas sebentar sebelum mengatakan "aku memutuskan, aku akan melakukannya" kini Sehun merasa sangat lega dengan keputusan yang sudah ditetapkannya.

"baiklah" krystal menjawab dengan nada datarnya dan "ada syaratnya" krystal menatap sehun tajam. Krystal yakin Sehun pasti tidak akan langsung menyetujui yang akan ia katakan sesudahnya.

"apa itu ?" raut wajah Sehun terlihat tidak tertarik dengan syarat yang akan ditawarkan Krystal dan ia kembali memilih mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya seolah – olah agar ia terlihat tidak terlalu penasaran. Bagaimana pun juga seorang Oh Sehun tipe – tipe orang yang sangat gengsi dari apa yang dibayangkan.

"kau tidak boleh macam – macam padanya. jika kau melanggarnya aku tidak akan pernah membantumu lagi" Krystal mengancam Sehun sambil memaju mundurkan telujuknya di depan wajah sehun yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takut akan ancaman nuna-nya itu. ia lebih memilih mendengus kecil dengan sedikit smirk di wajahnya kemudian kembali dengan tatapan Death glarenya.

**^SKIP TIME^**

Gadis itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya karena tidurnya merasa terganggu dengan saura kicauan burung. Sekarang kakinya sudah menapak di tanah namun, ia masih duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. ia meraba – raba sekelilingnya seperti mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat berharga. Seketika ia tersenyum lebar setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu. kau adalah mataku, jadi jangan kemana – mana" gadis bernama Luhan itu segera mengambil tongkat di dekatnya.

Luhan menuruni tangga sambil memegangi tongkatnya menuju dapur. Sekarang ia sudah duduk di meja makan sambil melahap makananya. Ia melahap makananya tidak nafsu. Seperti itulah Luhan semenjak orang tuanya meninggal ia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya yang cukup besar. Hanya seorang diri Luhan menjalani hidupnya apalagi dengan keadaanya yang menyedihkan tanpa orang tua. Ia buta sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan orang tuanya 5 tahun yang lalu. Hanya ia seorang diri yang selamat dari kecelakaan tragis itu. Terkadang ia merasa bersalah jika mengigat kejadian itu kemudian, menangis seorang diri dan tak ada yang memperdulikan dirinya.

**^SKIP TIME^**

"baiklah sehun, ini hal pertama yang harus kau ketahui terlebih dahulu" Krystal mengambil selembar kertas dalam tasnya sambil menyodorkan selembaran kertas putih itu dan juga beserta foto kepada Sehun yang masih duduk di kursinya sambil mendengarkan musik dari I-pod kesayangannya.

Melihat Krystal menyodorkan selembar kertas kepadanya ia sempat mengerutkan keningnya beberapa detik lalu, sperti biasa, ia kembali dengan wajah datarnya seolah menganggap hal itu biasa- biasa saja "apa ini ?" Sehun sambil menunjuk selembar kertas yang sekarang sudah di pegangnya.

"ini adalah biodata dari Luhan. Kau harus mempelajarinya karena ini sangat penting untuk tujuanmu dan orang yang difoto itu adalah Luhan sendiri" Krystal menunjukkannya kepada sehun yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu.

"kau !" Krystal kembali mengangkat jari telunjuknya menghadap sehun sekarang.

"dia lahir pada tanggal 1 Desember dan di hari itu kedua orang tuannya meninggal karena kecelakaan itu sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Setelah orang tuanya meniggal ia hanya hidup seorang diri dan bersifat lebih menyendiri dia tak pernah keluar rumah apalagi untuk sekedar bercengkrama dengan teman sebayanya. Ayahnya adalah adalah presdir di Perusahaan Baek Han dan ibunnya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Menurut informasi yang kudapat, sebelum ibu Luhan menikah dengan Ayah Luhan ia sempat mempunyai anak lain selain Luhan dari pernikahan pertamanya tapi, itu belum benar kejelasannya. Itu sedikit tentang profil seorang Luhan hidupnya cukup menyedihkan dan selebihnya kau akan tau sehiring kau mulai mendekatinya"

"cukup menarik" Sehun kembali dengan kesibukkanya yaitu, 'mendengarkan lagu dari ipod kesayangannya.' *Sehun di FF manapun emang dasarnya paling nyebelin...! minta ditampol juga sama Luhan*

**^SKIP TIME^**

Selimut tebal masih menutupi hampir seluruh badan Sehun. Memang saat ini di korea akan memasuki musim salju panjang. dinginnya udara membuat sehun malas melakukan segala sesuatu dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah hanya untuk sekedar tidur ataupun sekedar berbaring.

_**~Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo~**_

_**~Sarangeun byeong jungdok Overdose~**_

_**~Sigani jinalsurok tongjeneun himdeureojyeo~**_

_**~Jeomjeom gipsukhi ppajyeganda eo~**_

**~Oh too much neoya your love Igeon Overdose~**

handphone sehun berbunnyi namun, ia masih malas untuk mengangkatnya. Lama kelamaan Sehun yang merasa terganggu dengan suara bising dari handphonenya segera mengangkatnya lalu, ia letakkan di kupingnya dengan posisi masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Yoboseyo" Sehun dengan nada seakan tidak ada mood untuk menjawab telepon tersebut.

'_ya! kau tau ini hari apa ?' _

"aku tahu, ini kan hari minggu jadi waktunya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur di rumah" jawab Sehun dengan santainya sambil menguap lebar membuat ia ingin segera melanjutkan tidurnya yang panjang.

'_ya!'_ sekali lagi teriakkan itu membuat kuping sehun sakit dan lebih memilih menjauhkan hanphonenya sesaat karena tidak tahan dengan suara cempreng nuna-nya _'kau pura – pura lupa atau memang tidak ingat ? kau lupa sekarang waktunya untuk melaksanakan rencana kita' _

"ah..."Sehun terlonjak kaget dan segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya "mianne, nuna, Aku lupa" sehun sambil memuku kepalannya sangat keras. Dirasa sangat sakit ia meruntukki dirinya sendiri telah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu '_bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh Oh sehun ! bagaimana_ _mungkin kau bisa lupa ?'_ lagi – lagi Sehun kembali menyesali kebodohannya dalam hati

'_sudah cepat mandi, aku menunggumu di bawah' _

**^SKIP TIME^**

Sehun berlari menuruni tangga apartemennya. Karena cuaca terlalu dingin Kedua tangannya ia masukkan di dalam kantong jaket kulitnya membuat ia terlihat lebih cool. Sehun rasa hari ini cuaca kurang bershabat. Bagaimana tidak, hujan salju hampir yang cukup lebat hampir menutupi sebagian jalan.

Sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya Krystal menuggu Sehun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil. "CK! Lama sekali ia" krystal mengomel sendiri karena menuggu Sehun sedari tadi tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tiba – tiba seseorang turun dari balik tangga dan langsung menghampiri Krystal yang hampir mati membeku di sana.

"mian" hanya sepatah kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Sehun kepada Krystal. Sehun tidak berani berbicara terlalu banyak karena, sejak tadi tatapan Krystal aka nuna-nya sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi garangnnya. * macam kak Ros*

"sudah lupakan" Krystal segera melemparkan kunci mobil ke arah Sehun dan Sehun segera menagkapnya dengan satu tangan " ayo masuk dan—" krystal kembali menatap sehun lekat kemudian menghadapkan jari telunjukkanya kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya. "kau yang menyetir" smirk jelas terlukis di wajah Krystal.

'_aish.. dia selalu saja merepotkan'_ S ehun meruntukki nuna-nya dalam hati. '_ia pikir ia paling hebat ? pantasa saja selama ini tidak ada satupun lelaki yang berani mendekatinya' _Sehun kembali memaju mundurkan bibirnya _' mungkin hanya aku, Itupun terpaksa...!'_

Sehun segera membuka pintu mobil lalu, menyalakan mesin mobil dan dengat cepatnya mobil yang dikendarainya melaju secepat kilat menghembuskan tumpukkan salju putih di jalan.

**^SKIP TIME^**

Mobil sehun berhenti pas di depan sebuah rumah bertema minimalis diiringi cat putih membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung takjub seperti dirinya. Kini ia sudah melangkah turun dari dalam mobilnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan mobil tersebut. Krystal yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Sehun.

"bagaimana ?" Krystal kembali menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. sementara Sehun, ia hanya semakin bingung dan lekas menatap Krystal seolah menanyakan apa yang sedang dibicarakan nuna-nya.

"rumahnya besar bukan ? ini rumah Luhan" Krystal kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil sambil melipat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dada. Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih tidak bisa percaya apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Rumah dengan arsitektur lengkap, kolam ikan yang besar, taman berbunga dan juga rumah kaca terletak di samping rumah tersebut seolah terlihat seperti nuansa eropa. *Sehun alay ih...!*

Krystal tersenyum dengan Sehun sesaat sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya kembali tetapi sebelum itu, Sehun menahan Krystal "mau kemana ? aku ikut" Krystal dengan cepatnya segera melayangkan pukulannya di kepala Sehun. "aish... apa yang kaulakukan nuna ?" Krystal hanya menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan meniggalkan Sehun yang berdiri terpaku ditengah jalan raya yang cukup sepi.

'aish...' Sehun kembali mengerutu dengan sendirinya 'nuna macam apa kau ?'

**^Sehun P.O.V^**

Aku menekan bel yang terpampang di pintu masuk. Tak cukup menunggu lama seseorang membuka pintu dari arah dalam rumah. Aku sempat terkejut melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia berjalan mendekatiku sambil menampakan tongkatnya di lantai.

Luhan mulai membuka pembicaraan antara kita berdua "_nuguseyo ? ada keperluan apa ya ?"_ dia terlihat bingung dengan kehadiranku.

Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku adalah Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin adalah sahabat Luhan dari kecil aku mengetahuinya dari kakakku (Krystal) ia bilang padaku bahwa Luhan dan Kim Jongin adalah sahabat yang dekat dari kecil tapi, setelah mereka berumur kira –kira 8 tahun Wu Yi Fan harus pindah ke Amerika dan menetap di sana jadi tentunya mereka sudah berpisah kira – kira 15 tahun. ia terlihat senang setelah mendengar kedatanganku dan bodohnya ia langsung saja percaya padaku jika aku adalah sahabatnya sewaktu kecil.

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya, rumah yang cukup besar menurutku. Luhan berjalan kearah dapur sepertinya dan tak sampai menunggu beberapa lama ia kembali dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat dan tentu saja tongkat yang selalu menemaninya.

Sekarang ia duduk didepanku namun, pandangannya tetap kearah lain. Sebelum memulai bicara ia sempat tersenyum padaku.

"_kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ingin ke korea ? kan aku bisa menjemputmu"_ Luhan terlihat senang dan aku rasa Luhan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Jujur saja aku sempat canggung.

"_aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu Luhan tapi luhan..." _kini rasa canggungku mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit karena kurasa Luhan cukup nyaman diajak berbincang.

"_weo ?"_ Luhan terlhat bingung dengan perkataanku.

"kau terlihat semakin cantik saja apa jangan –jangan kau operasi plastik ya..." aku berusaha membuat diriku tidak terlihat asing didepannya.

"_kau bisa saja. Ngomong – ngomong kau akan tinggal di mana ?" _

"ah... molla. Aku masih bingung mau mencari hotel di mana" lagi – lagi aku berbohong padanya.

"_kau tinggal denganku saja. Kebetulan banyak kamar kosong dirumahku, jadi kau tinggal memilih saja. Lagipula, aku kesepian, Kau mau kan ?" _

Aku sempat gugup menjawabnya. namun, karena ia terus memaksaku entah kenapa kata 'YA' tiba – tiba saja keluar dari mulutku tanpa sebab. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengatakan 'YA' dengan mudahnya. Ah... aku rasa aku dalam masalah besar.

**^Sehun P.O.V END^**

**^Normal P.O.V^**

Sehun mencoba menghubungi nunanya untuk memberitahukan situasinya tidak berjalan lancar seperti rencana mereka. ia terlihat resah. Ia mengetik nomor di Handphonennya dengan gelisah dan mencoba menarik nafas beberapa kali.

" noona, ini gawat noona!" sehun berbicara dengan sangat cepat seperti orang yang tengah di kejar – kejar. Sekarang nafasnya pun mulai tidak beraturan.

'_ya! bisa pelan- pelan kenapa !' _

"Luhan noona Luhan"

'_mwo ? ada apa dengan Luhan ?'_

Sehun menjelaskan semuanya kepada nunanya tentang Luhan yang menyuruhnya tinggal bersamanya. Sehun benar – benar tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik sekarang. Seketika, suara tawa dari arah seberang membuat Sehun bingung dan ingin rasanya ia memarahi nunannya karena nuna-nya tertawa di saat yang tidak tepat.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa, eoh ?" ayolah... sehun sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Ini serius.

'_ya! Otakmu itu dimana ? jika kau tinggal dengannya serumah kan itu lebih bagus. Dengan begitu pasti rencanamu mendekatinya akan berjalan sempurna' _

Sehun berfikir sejenak "bagaimana dengan barang - barangku ?"

'_aku akan mengantarnya'_

PIP

Telepon segera ditutup Krystal dari arah seberang. Sehun mengomel dengan sendirinya "cih!"

**^SKIP TIME^**

Pagi segera berganti menjadi malam. Kini Luhan dan Sehun sedang menikmati makan malam karena sebelumnya pelayan Luhan sengaja menyiapkan makanan karena disuruh Luhan demi menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya itu. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi sendok dan piring yang tidak beraturan.

"Luhan" suara Sehun memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua. Sehun mencoba membiasakan diri akrab dengan Luhan.

"eum" Luhan tampak bingung

"ada sesuatu di pipimu" sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan dan sepertinya Luhan terlihat gelagapan. Luhan mencoba meraba sekelilingnya mencari tisu namun. ia mendaptkannya keiginannya.

"di mana ?"

"bu..bukan disitu Luhan. Ya.. ke kiri sedikit tidak... bukan disitu" Sehun dengan cepatnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian membersihkan noda dari wajah Luhan tetapi sebelum itu... *anggap di sini ceritannya lagi slow motion gitu*

**TES**

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Sehun sempat bingung kenapa Luhan tiba – tiba saja menanggis. Apa Sehun terlalu lancang ? ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Sehun mencoba menanyakannya kepada Luhan.

"mianne, aku tidak bermaksud, gwenchana ?" Sehun masih bingung dikala Luhan masih tetap membungkam mulutnya.

"aku hanya terharu saja jongin. Sebelumnya belum pernah ada orang yang memperhatikanku seperti kau" Luhan tersenyum sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya tapi tetap saja matanya masih berkaca – kaca "tanganmu seperti ibuku, sangat hangat" Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan air matanya terjatuh kembali.

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan dan tangan satunya menghapus airmatanya "uljima... kau terlihat jelek saat menangis" Sehun mencoba memberikan senyuman mahalanya kepada Luhan walaupun, Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya.

"mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi orang yang akan selalu menjagamu dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu di saat kau menagis, tersenyum, bahagia, ataupun disaat kau bermimpi aku akan hadir untuk melindungimu tak tahu seberat apapun aku akan tetap menjagamu. Air matamu adalah kesedihanku, senyummu adalah kebahagianku jadi jangan buat aku sakit dengan tetesan airmatamu karena aku akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Jadi sekarang tersenyumlah padaku"

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. Ia merasa sahabatnya adalah orang yang paling dia sayangi karena ia tidak punya satu – satu seseorang yang peduli padanya dan hanya Jongin yang Luhan pikir paling mengertinya keadaanya.

"Gomawo" Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum hangat.

'_kena kau ! kau masuk perangkap!' _Sehun berpesta ria dalam hatinya.

**^SKIP TIME^**

**^Sehun P.O.V^**

Kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman disamping Luhan padahal aku hanya memanfaatkannya. Dia seperti sosok seseorang di sana yang sangat aku rindukan bertahun – tahun lamanya. disaat aku sedang melamun tiba –tiba handphone ku berbunyi. Ku angkat panggilan tersebut. Seseorang di sana mengatakan bahwa ia sudah di bawah menugguku, aku pun segera menuruni tangga. Seseorang melambaikan tangan padaku, ia adalah Krystal nuna. Aku rasa ia membawa barang – barangku termasuk pakaianku.

"gomawo nuna" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan pada nunaku yang telah bersidia membatu rencanaku.

"cepatlah masuk" Krystal nuna masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian melaju di tengah tumpukkan salju putih yang cukup tebal.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku tapi sebelum itu aku tergoda memasuki kamar Luhan, ia tertidur cukup nyenyak dan kurasa ia terus saja mengingau mengatakan nama _Xi Liu_. Siapa _Xi Liu_ ? apa mungkin mantan pacarnya ? aku masih terus dilanda rasa bingung. Kurasa banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang Luhan dan banyak hal yang Luhan sembunyikan. Hidupnya memang benar – benar tertutup. Kupikir senyum Luhan adalah senyum yang tulus tapi, setelah aku pikir –pikir lagi dibalik senyum Luhan hanya ada kebencian sehingga ia selalu hidup sendiri. Lama berdiam di kamar Luhan memikirkan nama yang tadi disebut Luhan aku memutuskan balik ke kamarku

Aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang sambil terus memikirkan nama yang disebut – sebut Luhan tadi. Aku terus saja menyebut nama itu hingga akhirnya aku tertidur nyenyak.

**^Sehun P.O.V End^**

**^SKIP TIME^**

**^Normal POV^**

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya karena sedari tadi alarmnya berbunyi sehingga mengusik tidurnya. Ia mencoba tidur kembali tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia sekarang merasa sudah tidak ngantuk lagi. Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga, dari sini terlihat Luhan sedang duduk di meja makan. Sehun segera menghampirinya.

Luhan yang merasa kehadiran seseorang dan dengan lantangnya "pagi Jongin, apa tidurmu nyeyak ? ayo sarapan bersama" Luhan tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makananya

"tentu saja" sahut Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Lagi- lagi kejadian makan malam terulang kembali pagi ini. Di tengah - tengah mereka hanya di selinggi suansana yang sunyi. Luhan sangat menikmati makanannya tetapi, ia merasa ada yang terus memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Jongin, kenapa kau tidak makan makananmu ? aku rasa kau sedang memerhatikan sesuatu" Luhan mengintrogasi Sehun.

"bu..bukan itu" Sehun gugup harus menjawab apa karena ia sudah ketangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Luhan sejak tadi. "baiklah aku mengaku tapi darimana kau tahu ?" tanya Sehun diselingi perasaan ingin tahunya.

"orang buta sepertiku ini memang sudah tak ditadirkan oleh tuhan menggunakan mataku. Aku menggunakan perasaan dan pendengaranku untuk melihat. Awalnya memang susah namun harus bagaimana lagi dan aku pun terbiasa dengan semua ini. Jadi kau jangan macam – macam padaku Jongin !" Luhan sambil menunjukkan kepalan tanganya kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

Sehun merasa takjub mendengar perkataan luhan ia merasa ada jiwa yang berbeda dari sosok Luhan bukan jiwa yang bahagia namun, itu seperti menggambarkan jiwa yang kuat dari sosok Luhan yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari belakangan ini.

_**To Be Continue...**_

**A/N : gimana ceritanya ? Gokku rasa ini garing banget. Moga para readers puas sama ff ini. Buat di chapter selanjutnya Gokku bakal bikin yang lebih panjang lagi dan lebih menantang lagi. Trus buat chapter kedepannya gokku pingin bikin dikit ada adegan action-nya dikit. Trus buat moment2 nya, Mungkin dikit – dikit akan ditambahin soalnya Gokku mau fokus dulu ke rencanannya Sehun. Pastiin jangan ampe ketinggalan ni FF.**

**Permintaan terakhir : reviewnya dong... ! cuman review kok, gak lebih – lebih amat...**

***bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : First Snow You Came to me **

**Genre : (Hurt/comfort, rommace,sad)**

**Rated : T (teen) **

** Lenght : 1- ?**

**Warning : (Gender Switch, OOC, TYPOS, SAD, ETC)**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan**

**Another Cast : Jung Krystal, Kim Jongin, jung daeun**

**Desclaimer : ini hanya milik allah SWT dan saya hanya meminjam nama orang yang bersangkutan.**

**Summarry : **_**"Gadis buta 'Xi Luhan' hidup seorang diri sampai kedatangan 'Oh Sehun' yang mengaku – ngaku sebagai sahabat Luhan sewaktu kecil demi memenuhi perjanjian utangnya dengan seseorang dan ketahuilah antara Luhan dan Sehun ada yang salah dengan mereka..."**_

**HUNHAN STORY**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**^^HAPPY READING^^**

**Gokku sarann Buat chapter 2 ini cocoknya bacanya sambil dengerin lagu – lagu ballad gitu pas banget...**

_**Chapter 2...**_

**PREVIOUS**

"orang buta sepertiku ini memang sudah tak ditadirkan oleh tuhan menggunakan mataku. Aku menggunakan perasaan dan pendengaranku untuk melihat. Awalnya memang susah namun harus bagaimana lagi dan aku pun terbiasa dengan semua ini. Jadi kau jangan macam – macam padaku Jongin !" Luhan sambil menunjukkan kepalan tanganya kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

Sehun merasa takjub mendengar perkataan luhan ia merasa ada jiwa yang berbeda dari sosok Luhan bukan jiwa yang bahagia namun, itu seperti menggambarkan jiwa yang kuat dari sosok Luhan yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari belakangan ini.

**^Normal P.O.V^**

Sehun menuruni tangga dan menangkap sosok Luhan yang tampak sedang merangkai bunga di taman belakang. ia mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Luhan.

"wah... kau belajar dimana merangkai ?" Sehun merasa takjub melihat keterampilan Luhan merangkai bunga menjadi satu ikatan.

"aniyo... aku belajar sendiri" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Luhan menepuk – nepuk sofa disampingnya. Sehun mengerti apa maksud Luhan dan ia pun segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. "kau bisa merangkai ?" Luhan kini menghadap kearah Sehun.

Sehun menjawab dengan nada gelagapannya"eum... aku tidak bisa" Sehun mengaruk - garuk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"aku bisa mengajarimu, Ini sangat mudah" senyum tulus terukir di wajah Luhan saat tersenyum menghadap Sehun yang kini berada tak jauh di sampingnya.

Setelah Luhan menjelaskan teknik merangkai bunga yang benar dan tepat, Sehun mencoba merangkai sendiri dengan kreativitasnya. Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit untuk menyelesaikan rangkaiannya semetara sehun, ia membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk menyelesaikan rangkaian. "boleh aku memeriksa hasil kerjamu ?" Luhan meminta izin kepada Sehun dan dengan respeknya Sehun menyodorkan hasil kerjannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan meraba – raba bunga rangkaian Sehun "oh..." Luhan sempat terkejut sesaat.

"ada apa ?" kini raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedikit tegang. Ia takut mengecewakan Luhan yang sedari tadi mengajarinya merangkai bungan dengan sabar.

Luhan tersenyum sesaat dan berkata "kau banyak menggunakan bunga Bluebell. Aku suka bunga Bluebell"

Entah pikiran Sehun kini melayang ke arah mana tetapi, matanya memandang lekat orang yang berada di sampingnya. ia senyum – senyum sendiri melihat Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia memandang bunga Bluebell. ia rasa ia belum pernah melihat senyum secantik ini. Sehun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya karena sedari tadi Luhan terus – menerus melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Jongin..." Luhan masih melambaikan tangannya tepat di wajah Sehun "Jongin, kau melamun ?"

"ti..tidak" Sehun berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat karena ia tidak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali saat Luhan menangkap basah Sehun tengah memandanginya saat mereka sarapan pagi bersama.

"kenapa kau sangat menyukai bunga bluebell ?" Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia takut jika Luhan tiba – tiba saja memergokkinya.

"bunga Bluebell itu sama seperti diriku. Saat ia akan bermekaran banyak orang yang memperhatikannya bahkan memujinya namun, saat bunga itu lama- kelamaan mulai layu tidak ada seorang pun yang akan memperhatikannya lagi. Begitu juga dengan diriku, saat aku buta seperti sekarang tidak ada orang yang memandangiku dengan layak, aku hanya dijadikan cacian di mata mereka. Mereka bahkan dengan mudahnya menipuku. Itulah alasanku menyukai bunga Bluebell"

Nafas Sehun tercekat beberapa detik sebelum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan '_Mereka bahkan dengan mudahnya menipuku' _Sehun berpikir sejenak kemudian, apa Luhan mengetahuinya ? tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sehun kemnbalib mengurungkan niatnya daloam hati.

Luhan kembali tersenyum kecut meratapi nasibnya dulu saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Saat – saat di mana ia merasa harinya penuh dengan keceriaan. "kau tahu Jongin ? aku dulu sangat populer di sekolahku tapi, semenjak kejadian itu aku baru sadar. Dunia ini sangatlah kejam"

**FLASHBACK **

_saat itu Luhan masih duduk dibangku SMA. Dulu saat masih bersekolah ia mempunyai genk layaknya anak – anak pada umumnya. Mereka berlima sangat populer di sekolah mereka. Luhan yang dulu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang sekarang, bagaimana bisa ? Luhan yang dulu dikenal sangat tomboy dan berandal. Meskipun berandal, Luhan dikenal cukup pintar di sekolahnya dan ia sangat pandai bernyanyi._

"_Luhan..." _

_Luhan menoleh sekejap untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Senyum lebar terukir jelas di wajah Luhan. ia melambaikan tangannya menghadap keempat orang temannya "oey... aku disini" _

_Keempat orang temannya dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah luhan yang sedang bersantai di kantin. _

"_ya! Jinri ku sayang... apa kau tidak bosan bertaut dengan bukumu itu seharian ?" Luhan mengomel menatap Jinri yang sedari tadi serius memperhatikan bukunya. _

"_sudahlah lah Luhan biarkan saja dia" ketiga teman Luhan yang diketahui bernama Jessica, Yuri, dan Krystal itu menjawab dengan serempak._

_Oh ya... Luhan lupa buat ngenalin satu – satu temannya ! *maafin**Khklaf*_

_Oke , yang sedang baca buku itu namanya Choi Jinri. ia adalah anak seorang pejabat yang cukup terkemuka. Jinri bisa dibilang kutu buku dan menurut Luhan Jinri terlalu berambisi jika sudah memegang buku apalagi jika itu adalah buku yang disukainya. Penampilan Jinri sangat biasa – biasa saja tapi, jika kau sudah mengenal Jinri lebih jauh, kau akan tau sifat aslinya yang suka membully orang dengan seenaknya. _

_Yang kedua namanya Jessica. Jessica adalah anak dari pengusahan baju bermerek. Orang tuannya bekerja di paris untuk menjalankan bisnis keluargannya. Jessica sangat feminim tetapi, ia cukup cerewet dan herannya banyak namja – namja gatel yang mengejarnya. _

_Yang ketiga namanya Krysta dan Nama panjangnya adalah Jung soo Jung. Krystal adalah anak dari pemilik SM entertainment *kalian tahu kan ?* Krystal sangat pandai menari. Krystal biasa disebut Ice Princess di sekolahku. Kenapa Krystal bisa disebut Ice princess ? yaa... jawabannya karena ia tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa dan diatara kami berempat Krystallah sahabatku yang paling tertutup soal kehidupannya. Krystal mempunyai seorang kekasih, namanya Kim Jongin aka kai sahabatku._

_Dan yang terkhir namanya Luna. Luna adalah salah satu dari kita yang paling lemah lembut. Tapi, jika kau berani macam – macam padanya, maka saat itu juga ia akan mengeluarkan jurus judo- nya dihadapanmu. Luna sahabatku yang satu ini sudah banyak memenangkan perlombaan tingkat nasional bahkan international jadi, Kau jangan berani macam – macam padanya! Ingat itu!_

_**^Luhan P.O.V^**_

_Waktu itu pelajaran belum berlalu tetapi, Luhan sudah merasa bosan dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur di mejanya._

_Fire! Fire! Fire!_

_Teriakkan murid – murid tidak dihiraukan oleh Luhan yang tertidur nyenyak. Murid – murid berlarian keluar kelas tetapi, Luhan masih asik dengan tidurnya. Luhan merasa udara di sekelilingnya cukup panas. Asap dari kebakaran itu membuat nafas Luhan sesak. Sekarang tidak ada jalan keluar lagi untuk menyelamatkan diri dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah menyebut nama orang tuanya di surga._

"_jebal... seseorang selamatkan aku" persediaan oksigen semakin menipis, Luhan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri dan semenjak kejadian itu penglihatan Luhan lama - kelamaan memudar karena ia tertiban runtuhan kayu yang jatuh tepat di bagian matanya. Yaa... Luhan Buta Dan saat itu juga teman – teman Luhan menjauhinya tanpa sebab. Luhan pikir 'mungkin' teman – temannya merasa jijik berteman dengan orang tunanetra sepertinya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan Sampai sekarang juga tidak ada satupun kabar dari teman – temannya. _

**FLASHBACK END**

Sehun masih diam terpaku menatap Luhan. ia benar – benar terharu mendengar cerita Luhan. Kini Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan dipelukkannya dan tak tahu kenapa Luhan pun membalas pelukan Sehun. Hanya satu kata yang bisa diungkapkan Sehun saat dipelukan Luhan 'nyaman' Tanpa sadar pipi Sehun tiba – tiba merona dengan sendirinya.

**^SKIP TIME^**

Sehun tengah berbaring dikamarnya. Seketika ia teringat masa lalu Luhan dan pada saat itu juga tiba –tiba...

TOK...

TOK...

TOK...

Sehun melangkah mendekati pintu dan segera membukanya "oh..." Sehun terkejut karena Luhan menghampirinya.

"Jongin, apa kau bisa mengantarku ke supermarket ? barang kebutuhanku sudah habis semua" Luhan masih berdiri tepat di depan Sehun "aku mohon !" Lagi – lagi Luhan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

'_oh tidak... Oh Sehun, Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai Luhan ? andwe... andwe...andwe...' _ Sehun mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. puupy eyes andalan Luhan benar – benar sangat membunuh. Ia kembali meruntuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Sehun, otte ?" Luhan bertannya sambil memiringkan kepalannya.

"baiklah, kajja" Sehun tanpa sadar menarik tangan Luhan. ia mengenggam erat tangan mungil itu.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Luhan rasa ada berbeda dengan jantungnya. ia merasa jantungnya benar - benartidak normal sekarang. Selama bertahun – tahun lamanya Luhan baru merasakan hal seperti ini dan diluar kesadarannya daritadi Luhan senyum – senyum sendiri tanpa sepengatahuan Sehun. *jangan mikir yg aneh – aneh dulu. Luhan itu senyum2 sendiri karena dia ngangep sehun itu sahabatnya yg paling baik. Luhan belum falling in love sma Sehun*

**^SKIP TIME^**

Daritadi Sehun perhatikan Luhan hanya diam membisu tanpa ada sedikit katapun keluar dari bibir Luhan. Sehun pikir Luhan memang terlalu pendiam.

Di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Sehun sekarang hanya ada suasana hening...hening...dan hening. 15 menit mengendarai mobil akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di supermarket terbesar di Korea.

Luhan hendak mengambil kereta dorong namun, tiba – tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menghalanginya "biar aku saja, kau tinggal menyebutkan barang apa saja yang kau butuhkan"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Sehun.

**^Luhan P.O.V^**

aku hendak mengambil kereta dorong namun, tiba – tiba saja tangan Jongin dengan cepat menghalangi tanganku _'biar aku saja, kau tinggal menyebutkan barang apa saja yang kau butuhkan'_ saat ia mengatakan itu tak tahu kenapa aku merasa dia memang orang yang benar – benar perhatian menurutku.

Aku dan Sehun terus melangkah ke bagian dalam supermarket. Aku menyebutkan barang-barang apa saja yang diperlukanku kepada Jongin. Sejujurnya aku agak risih jalan dengannya, tak tahu kenapa ? aku merasa orang – orang di sekitarku terus saja membicarakan kita berdua.

'_sayang sekali ya... dia cantik tapi, buta'_

'_pacarnya sangat tampan bukan ?'_

Bahkan ada yang sampai mencaciku...

'_sayang, dia pria yang tampan kenapa harus mendapatkan gadis buta yang tidak bisa diharapkan apa – apa. malang sekali nasib pemuda itu'_

Aku mendengar semua yang mereka katakan padaku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Aku memang seorang gadis buta yang tidak bisa apa – apa, aku juga hanya bisa merepotkan orang – orang yang ada di sekitarku saja dan kurasa Jongin mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan mereka tadi kepadaku.

**^Luhan P.O.V end^**

**^Sehun P.O.V^**

Aku tahu mereka mencaci maki Luhan sedari tadi tapi, aku hanya tutup kuping saja mendengarkannya. Sejujurnya aku juga sedikit '_malu' _jalan dengan Luhan dan tak tahu kenapa aku tiba – tiba terbayang dengan kekasihku yang pergi meniggalkan aku begitu saja. Sungguh dari hati yang paling dalam aku masih mencintainya. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi ? ini demi menebus utang – utangku jadi, aku memanfaatkan Luhan dan menyamar menjadi Jongin. Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Luhan cuman, aku hanya kasihan melihatnya dalam keadaan buta seperti itu. Hanya _'kasihan'_ melihat kondisinya yang sekarang.

''gwenchana ?" aku berusaha menghiburnya dan dia hanya menjawabku dengan anggukkannya.

**^SKIP TIME^**

Aku dan Luhan melangkah menuju parkiran mobil kami yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami berada sekarang.

'Jongin' Luhan memanggilku

"weo ?"

'aku ingin jalan – jalan, kau pulang saja' Luhan berbalik meniggalkanku.

Jujur saja, kenapa Luhan sangat merepotkan ? 'AISH' mau tidak mau aku tidak bisa meniggalkannya sendirian, bagaimanapun juga Luhan itu seorang wanita jadi, selama aku menyamar sebagai sahabatnya akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

Tanpa sepengatahuan Luhan aku mulai mengikutinya dari belakang. Luhan berjalan diiringi tongkat yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Luhan berhenti di depan sebuah halte, kemudian naik ke atas bis umum yang tidak terlalu banyak penumpangnya. Ia memilih tempat paling pojok belakang dekat dengan jendela sedangkan aku, aku tepat duduk di sebelahnya. Sedari tadi Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Luhan tengah menikmati Hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela bis. Ia tersenyum penuh bahagia dan tanpa sadarku saat aku melihat Luhan tersenyum aku merasa ada perasaan aneh yang mulai menyelimuti diriku.

**^Sehun P.O.V End^**

**^Normal P.O.V^**

Turun dari bis, Luhan terus melangkah. sedangkan Sehun ? ia masih tetap mengawasi Luhan dari arah belakang.

Luhan berhenti di tempat tujuannya. Tempat di mana orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan. Jalan itu cukup ramai, banyak mobil berlalu lintas melewati jalan tempat Luhan tengah melepas rindu dengan orang tuannya.

"omma... appa, aku datang"

"bagaimana keadaan kalian ? kalian pasti bahagia di sana kan ?" tanpa sadar setetes air mata dari pelupuk mata Luhan terjatuh.

"maafkan aku, aku hanya anak pembawa sial bagi kalian berdua. Buta yang aku derita saat ini adalah karma dari tuhan kepadaku"

"mianne omma... appa, mianne" Luhan menagis sambil menahan dadanya yang begitu sesak. Dirinya merasa sangat hancur saat ini. perih... perih...dan perih... yang ia rasakan detik ini. detik dimana ia kembali memutar memori masa lalunya. Saat itu pukul 10.30 waktu dimana ia melihat darah segar mengalir di mana- mana, suara mobil ambulan di mana – mana. Mobi polisi tengah mengepung tempat itu dan sampai sekarang Luhan merasa trauma mendegar suara mobil ambulan yang ditemunya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya meyebrangi jalan yang cukup ramai itu. Entah pikirannya kemana sekarang. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan orang – orang di sekitarnya.

'AGASSHI...AWAS!'

Dari kejauhan, truk besar terus melaju dengan kecepatannya. Sekarang Luhan benar – benar siap menyusul orang tuannya di surga. Ia menhembuskan nafas sejenak kemudian menutup matanya erat "omma...appa, tunggu aku di sana"

**SRET...**

Sebuah tangan mendorongnya kepinggir jalan. Luhan masih memejamkan matanya erat.

"ya! Kau sudah gila, eoh ?" Sehun terlihat benar – benar marah

"jo..jongin, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini ?" Luhan masih bingung kenapa jongin bisa muncul dihadapannya. Bukankah jongin sudah Pulang ?

"aku mengikutimu sejak tadi, kau puas ? pikranmu kemana Luhan ? kau sudah gila, eoh ?" kemarahan Sehun benar – benar memuncak sekarang.

"ya... aku memang sudah gila, kau puas ? kenapa kau harus menyelamatkanku ? kau siapaku ?"

"ya! Kau anggap apa aku selama ini ? kenapa kau sangat bodoh ?" kini kedua tangan Sehun menggengam erat kedua bahu Luhan.

"lepaskan, aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu ! kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. aku selalu diselimuti persaan bersalah"Luhan membantah Sehun

"aku tahu yang kau rasakan ? aku tahu" sekali lagi sehun membentak .

"apa alasanmu, eoh ?" Luhan benar – benar butuh penjelasan sekarang juga.

"ka..karena" Sehun menjawab dengan gelagapan "karena 'AKU MENCINTAIMU' kau puas Xi Luhan ?"

Luhan masih berdiri mematung mencoba mempercayai perkataan Sehun barusan 'AKU MENCINTAIMU' apa Sehun benra- benar sudah gila ? Luhan masih dan masih menatap Sehun lekat mencari ketulusan darimata seseorang di depannya sekarang.

**Te be ce...**

**Note : sorry kalo ceritannya bener – bener pendek. Saat itu goku udah habis akal buat ngelanjuttinya insaaullah... di chapter selanjutnya adegan action yang goku janjikan bakal ada kok. Sorry... bener – bener sorry. *BOW***

**Buat siders ayo dong... jangan pelit reviewnya ! **

**REVIEW...**

**REVIEW...**

**REVIEW...**

***BOW***


End file.
